


You Watch Us Run

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Time Lords gotta have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Watch Us Run

"Doctor, chase me!" River spun and ran down the Tardis corridor.

After a few steps she stopped and turned back. He was standing in the console room, staring at her.

"River, what are you doing?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Catch me!" she taunted and started running again. She stopped.

He was frowning at her, unmoving, completely befuddled.

With a sigh, she stomped back down the stairs. "It's really very simple, sweetie. I run, you chase me..." she prompted.

A little twisted smile peeked out. "Isn't that what we always do?" he asked, fondly.

"Honey." She threw her arms up in exasperation. " _Play_ with me!"

He looked blank, then suddenly his face cleared with understanding. "Oh! Why didn't you just _say_ so?"

He lunged toward her, fingers outstretched to tickle.

She squealed and whirled away.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
